An iteration of RWBY: the Story of Team CRIS
by 13Eclipse37
Summary: Cris is a Faunus Boy who atends beacon and will face the troubles of his past and one that will soon come
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My very first story or OC, but I am an avid reader on the website. Hopefully my story gets recognized but if not I will still write it and get it out of my head. I've had this idea of a story In the back of my head for a few days now. And I want to get it off my chest. (Point is: my first story and I'll write it even if no one reads it) Oh and also the POV will jump around, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival **

Air ship stop 4:00 PM: (3rd pers.) POV "Hey what's your name", said the standard armor bearing stranger. "Me?" "Yeah you who else is at the stop," the stranger stated. "I'm Cristian but everyone calls me Cris," said Cris. "So Cris where you from not many people live around Forever Falls, you know with all the Grimm running around," He said. *sweat drops from Cris's forehead* "I'm from"- cut off by the sound of the air ship. "Looks like our ride is here," stated with a hint of sarcasm.

On the ship 4:15 PM: (Cris's POV) "Oh where are my manners the names Ray, Ray Gale," Mentioned Ray. "Nice to meet you Ray," I said. "Whoa you're a monkey Faunus never seen one before especially of your hair color." Said Ray completely awed. "Yeah, I think the primate gene isn't really indigenous to Vale, according to other people I'm really rare, because of many things. One 'cause of my hair color, two apparently I can lift things with my tail that's 3x my weight". I Explained. "Sorry that this is like 20 questions, but what school you from? I'm from Signal Academy," Asked Ray. "I'm not from a school, I got accepted straight to Beacon," I said. "Damn you some kind of protégé, well doesn't surprise me too much since you're a black haired monkey Faunus." "No, it's not like that I'm not from some rich family, or training since birth, there are some things that I really don't want to talk about" "it's ight a man has his privacy , finally looks like we're here our new home for the next years Beacon Academy ," Said Ray with much delight in his voice. "Home sweet home ", I said under my breath.

Beacon Cliffs North Side 6:00 PM: (3rd pers. POV) Cris and Ray get off the ship and walk a few feet to hear the horrid sound of someone vomiting. They both turn around to a scraggly blond boy empting his stomach in the trash can conveniently placed outside the ship. As many cringed including Ray and Cris. They continue to the main doors, half way up the steps they hear a loud explosion that many just brushed off. They turn around and to see two girls and a bunch of dust vials everywhere and Ray said, "What the hell was that" "I dunno," wondered Cris. "I think that's Wiess Shnee, you know heir to the dust company," explained Cris. "Yeah I think it is looks like she's yelling at some girl who looks a bit young to be attending Beacon." "Hey who's that walking up," Ray added in. "Don't know, whoever it is she made Wiess shut up pretty good". "Well not our problem lets head inside", said Ray quickly and ran inside. Cris followed shortly.

**A/N The story will be cannon except for the Jaune bully arc cuz, that was hard to watch so it will be even harder to read. So skipping that and putting in my story and after all the cannon stuff it will continue with a plot that will have a lot of clichés. (also Cris looks exactly like Adam except his mask is off when he's not fighting you will see why, and the whole monkey Faunus thing) Also update days are Monday and Wednesday but that may change in the future. Follow, Favorite and review. I will also read PM's. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N In my head this story will be long so I hope you stick around to see the end for those who are interested. Don't have much to say so here's chapter 2. **

**Chapter 2: A Beacon in the night**

**Beacon Auditorium 6:30 PM: (3****rd**** pers. POV)**

The boys had arrived at the auditorium to hear the acceptance speech from professor Ozpin. "Hey, I think I found a good spot," Ray said with relief seeing the packed room. "We've been here for what seems like an hour."

"Ray, stop whining. A lot of people would kill to hear Ozpin speak," preached Cris.

"Yeah Ye**—"**

"SHHH! The Headmaster is speaking," cutting off Ray giddily.

"Ahem, I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge**—**to hone your craft and acquire new skills**—**and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose**—**direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step," stated Ozpin. With that, like a ghost he was there and then just disappeared.

A few moments later his secretary Glynda Goodwitch said, "You will gather in the cafeteria, and tomorrow will be your initiation. You are dismissed."

"Did you hear that? Truly inspiring. Sounded pretty grim, but inspiring," Cris squealed, fanboying over Ozpin's speech.

"Not really, all I could really hear was Weiss, that girl from earlier, and a hot blond arguing over something," Ray remarked dully.

**Beacon Cafeteria 7:30 PM (3****rd**** pers. POV.)**

"Well, on to a less boring note: All of the first years will be sleeping in the cafeteria, so time to check out the ladies," Ray said with excitement rising in his voice. "And _we're_ gonna see if some chemistry happens." Ray said with a devious smile growing on his face.

"Ray, I didn't come to one of the most prestigious schools in all of Remnant to have a few meaningless dates."

"Now let's see... who should I talk to first." Ray murmured, completely ignoring Cris.

He sighed. "I hate my life," Cris mumbled under his breath.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought," Ray admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, all the girls are in packs like wolves," complained Ray.

"Oh well, looks like we're gonna have to gi**—**,"

"No wait, look I see two: the one with bright red hair and the one brushing her hair. I call the redhead," Ray said with extreme relief. "Good luck," Ray said as he pushed Cris toward the girl fixing her hair.

"I'm starting to regret talking to him," Cris grumbled to himself. Cris slowly walked over to her as he examined her black hair. It was extremely long, grown to at least her lower back with bangs going slightly over her left eye, with black sweat pants, and a black pull over sweatshirt. "Hey," he said awkwardly.

"Hi" she replied.

"My names Cristian, but you can call me Cris," He said slightly less awkwardly.

"I'm Isis. Isis Everglade," She said, not too creeped out with his social abilities. "You don't seem like the kinda guy who would hit on random girls," Isis said.

"Yeah, you see that idiot fumbling over his words over there with that red haired girl?"

"Yeah."

"He's the one who told me to talk to you, sorry if it's been awkward."

"Not at all. You seem very nice. Hopefully we can talk again," she said cheerfully.

At that moment, in the mirror Cris saw his left eye start changing from its Grimm like red to an icy white. "Oh shit," he said under his breath. "Well Isis, I gotta run. See you around," he said as he dashed to his bag and grabbed three vials with red liquid inside of them. He ran out the door and looked for a vacant bathroom. "Come on, come on" he said, while also cursing under his breath. Now his left and half of his right eye had completely changed color.

As Cris was panicking Ozpin opened a door and said, "Need some alone time?" At that moment Cris went inside and took off his jacket his suit-like clothes. On the inside of his jacket there were thin tubes all along it with needles two inches long going inside the bends of his arms, legs, and back leading to a case with 3 vials. Two were empty and one was three fourths done. As Cris changed the vials Ozpin started to speak. "I know about your past and situation, and I know that you used fake information and applications, but no need to worry I took the liberty of replacing them with real ones. I'm also your new guardian ," Ozpin explained.

"How, but, why!?" Cris stuttered.

"No need for that, I know talent when I see it. Now don't make me regret this. Turn in it's getting late," he said playfully.

"Yes sir!" said Cris.

"The staff and I also took your equipment and have made a way so we can produce a great amount of what I believe you call liquid dust. So do not worry, and come whenever you need a refill," Ozpin reassured, "And also I won't tell your new friends of this. You should be the one to do it when the time comes."

"Yes sir," Cris repeated.

**Beacon Cafeteria 9:30 PM (3****rd**** pers. POV):**

"Yo Cris, where have you been! I've been looking everywhere for you," Ray said relieved that his new friend was fine.

"Umm… I had to take care of something. So how did it go with red head?" Cris was trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Oh you know… she's taken. Yeah, you know she's been with her boyfriend for like two years. Serious commitment." Ray was obviously lying. "Well, let's not dwell on that, we gotta hit the hay. We're going to be up pretty early. 'Night," said Ray.

"Yeah, goodnight."

**A/N a longer chapter, and at the current time I'm writing this shout out to those 12 people that read my first chapter. Follow, favorite and all that jazz (it's also really late so if there is grammatical error forgive me .**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Chapter 3 is here. Sorry once again if there were grammatical errors or any errors at all it was really late. I think I finished it, like at 12:30 AM eastern standard time. Sorry if this seems boring now but I'm trying to develop characters and fighting styles. So bear with me a few chapters. I even want to write the cool parts. Enjoy. (The initiation **_**may**_** be two parts sorry of that bothers you.)**

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Beacon**

**Beacon Cafeteria 6:00 AM (3****rd**** pers. POV):**

"Hey, wake up hotshot," Ray said trying to wake up Cris.

"Wha**-**what time is it?" Cris mumbled.

"Six am, Goodwitch came in and told everyone to wake up. Who wakes up at this ungodly hour?" Ray obviously irritated. While Ray was complaining Cris was stretching and secretly checking his dust supply.

"Thank god," Cris whispered.

"What?" Ray asked.

"Nothing, just wondering where a shower is," Cris said.

"Oh. There's one down the hall and to the left. When I left it was empty," Ray told Cris.

"I hope my luck keeps up for the next four years," Cris said under his breath.

**Bathroom 6:15 AM: **

"Down the hall and to the left, guess this is it hope no ones inside," Cris said hopefully. He walk inside and looks around. "Good, now the annoying part," Cris said to himself. Cris took off his night clothes and started to remove the needles and tubes as he grunted slightly from the pain. Halfway through his shower he hears the door open.

"Is anyone one here?" a female voice asked.

"Oh shit, gotta go, gotta think fast". He thinks to himself. Cris heard footsteps heading towards the opposite side of the bathroom. He quickly ran out and as fast as he could he put on his life support and suit. As if she was on queue the girl turned the corner. Cris knew who she was, too.

"Cris, is that you?" Isis asked.

"Hey, Isis," He said as awkwardly as possible, worried if that she saw anything. "I'm gonna head to breakfast, see you 'round." He left before she could say anything else.

**Beacon Cafeteria 7:00 PM: **

"Hey Cris, over here!" yelled Ray. "What took you so long? I already finished and I went back and got you breakfast."

"Sorry, I lost track of time," said Cris feeling terrible for lying to Ray's face.

"Hey, now that I think about it we never talked about our weapons," Ray said curiously.

"Sure I'll give you the rundown," Cris said obviously taking pride in his weapon. "It's a custom made weapon. It's a 19 inch ninjato made from a metal compound that can absorb Dust, and I call him Wilt. There's not just that, too. The sheath is a semi-automatic rifle that can be switch into a three round burst, but wait there's more! The trigger can be reversed; pull it the other way and the sword come hurdling at you hilt first. I call it he Blush. A match made in heaven," Cris said with total confidence.

"Now it's my turn," Ray said while pulling out a mace. "From the outside it looks like a normal sphere head mace with spikes on it, but on the inside there are Dust crystals connected to each spike, I just put my aura through it and it activates the one I want. I call him Dust's Wrath," he also said with confidence in his voice. "Now that's out of the way, I heard that there will be teams of four after today's initiation. We need to think of a plan so we can be on the same team."

"You said four, right? I have a candidate for a third spot but we need fourth," Cris said. Before there could be further discussion professor Goodwitch entered and told all first years to head to Beacon Cliff's southern side. "Well, looks like we don't have time to figure this out. Let's just try to be on the same team," Ray said worryingly.

Cris just nodded.

**Beacon Cliffs South side 7:40 AM:**

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Goodwitch cleared up.

"Ahem, for years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin announced, explaining the situation.

"Hmm, well looks like we dun goofed," Ray said disappointed in their choices.

"What do you mean?" Cris asked.

"In a few seconds you'll see why standing on this far left was a big mistaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—" Ray's voice faded away as he was launched into the forest.

"Ooooooooooh," Cris said, also disappointed in his choice making.

**(Cris):**

"Ok, I'm falling! Think, think! Well... I've never perfected it, hope this works," Cris thought to himself. All of the red markings on his suit glowed a bright red and he landed feet and one fist first. He took no damage, but the ground cracked and broke. "Wooooo, didn't think that would work," Cris said to himself.

**(Ray): **

"Woooo hooo! Wait, how am I going to land?" Ray said to himself. "Shit, shit, shit, come on Ray focus your aura." Just in the nick of time he used his aura to activate the wind dust in Dust Wrath to slow down his fall. "Whew, that was too close, almost pissed myself for a moment there," Ray said admiring his own "_awesomeness." _But just as he finished that sentence there was a rustling in the bushes in front of him. "Cris is that you? I know you're there stop messing with the bushes," Ray said. Mid-sentence an alpha Beowulf jumped out the bushes and in little to no time Ray is surrounded. "Aw fuck."

**Sorry for the late update, Favorite, Review, follow if you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Starting now or very soon I will have MUCH longer updates a minimum of 1K words I realized that I haven't developed or even mentioned an important character so… I messed up Enjoy chapter 4 :) **

**Chapter 4: Into the Fray **

Just as Ray finished his sentence someone jumped out of the tree's and impaled the alpha Beowolf right in the top of its head. So swiftly that it just died with no sounds of pain quick and painless. "Whoa," Ray said on awe. With no words and with pause or hesitation she slaughtered the Grimm with her Gladius short sword. She gracefully dismounted of the back of a soon to be dead Beowolf. "Hey, redhead looks like you really did like me," Ray said with a cocky voice" "I saw someone being attacked by a pack of beowolves, so I jumped in and got a surprise attack, and I have a name it's Syra, Syra Nikkos. She had the same red hair and pony tail like her highly acclaimed cousin, she didn't have the headband or the necklace (thingy) and her armor was the same but the colors were different the borders of her armor were a bright glistening silver and the rest was a steel color. This symbolizes that women can be beautiful but also strong. "Well I didn't ask for your help, I can take care of myself even if I was "saved" by a red haired goddess" Ray said firmly and with a weird compliment. In the middle of Ray complaining about slightly losing his manliness Cris swinging off tree branches with his tail jumps in. "Well looks like I didn't make it here in time, " Cris said with disappointment in his voice. "Aren't you the red head that Ray tried to hit on the first day?" Cris asked. "My name is Syra." She said plainly but glad that Cris didn't add a creepy compliment or pick up line. "Well looks like I lost my partner, well it's not too bad I could go the whole day without sarcasm," Cris said jokingly. "Looks like you two know each other I'll just be on my way," Syra said, she took off before anyone could say anything. Disappointment is clearly written on Ray's face. ""My soul crushing disappointment aside, cool mask I've never seen you wear it before. "Yeah it enhances my senses it almost gives me a sixed sense, well no time to talk we need to get the relic and get out of here, let's see of you can keep up." Cris dodging any questions and with a smirk on his face. As they run through the forest (in Cris's case swinging through) they pick off an assortment of Grimm in their path, like Beowolves, Ursa and even Boarbatusk. "Ay hold up." Cris said with concern in his voice. "What's up," asked Ray. "member that sixth sense I was talking about, I got this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something bad is going to happen if we don't do something," Cris said like he was going to be sick. "Alright then let's pick up the pace." Cris just gave a confirming nod and they took off with great haste. Just up a head Syra and Isis are being attacked by a dozen Ursa but they were different the usual bone mask and spikes looked different the spikes were longer and the markings on their masks weren't the normal blood red they were black and their eyes a piercing yellow. As the girls are barley fending off their attacks and their aura running low. As If coming out of thin air two rounds go through two Ursi heads. Ray goes to aid Syra and Cris jumps in to save Isis as she is surrounded by four Ursi. Cris decapitates one incapacitates another deflects the third's attack and grabs Isis and jumps out of the way if the fourth ones attack.

**In a Dark Space: **Hmm this one shows promise; he defeated my creation with ease. Let's see if the process can be completed the others with the formula running through their veins aren't as "interesting" as this one," Said a very gruff voice.

**Emerald Forest: **"Thanks," she said as she blushes. Cris too dense to notice "your welcome" Cris said. Just as he finished that sentence the Ursa swipes at Cris. He just jumps over the attack land on its head and puts the barrel of his gun to its head he changes it from single fire to three round burst and fires. After he finishes he watches Ray rip through the Ursi with a flurry of bone crushing attacks as well of the use of dust coming out of his weapon Dust's Wrath with the help of Syra. As the two finish up the fight they gather around for the girls to explain what happened, but first exchange thank you's and other pleasantries. "Thank you for your assistance," Syra said gratefully. "Anything for my red haired goddess," "Ray, could you not be creepy for like five minutes," Cris complained. "How about he all properly introduce our selves," Cris suggested. "I'll start I'm Cris, just Cris," he said "A pleasure to meet you all I'm Ray Gale." Ray added with a very dapper voice. "Nice to meet all of you I'm Syra Nikkos," she said. I'm Isis, Isis Everglade." "Well now that we all know each other what happened and what was up with those Grimm they seemed different." Cris asked very curiously. I don't know we were just going through the forest and these Ursi just appeared out of a black fog and attacked us," explained Isis "that's really weird, well were not Grimmologists lets not dwell on this and lets go get the relic" Ray said not really caring about how they got there. "I think a see a structure just up ahead," Cris said with hope in his voice. "Well let's go then," Isis suggested. And they were off to see what this strange structure was. They arrived to see future team RWBY and JNPR. "Hey you guys need to get one of those chess pieces and get out of here cuz there's a Nevermore and that Deathstalker is going to get loose soon no time to explain lets go," Yang said explained very quickly. Cris and Isis didn't ask questions because that Deathstalker looked pretty convincing. They grabbed the white bishop piece and they ran with there soon to be friends and classmates. Right before they all reached the bridge the Nevermore flew overhead and the Deathstalker wasn't too far behind. But Cris felt that feeling again, the same feeling while the girls were getting attacked.

**The Dark Space: "**An ability that I haven't accounted for, this boy can sense my creations. Said the gruff voice. He was annoyed yet fascinated. "Well this trial won't be as easy as my Ursi were," he said. Following his sentence was a ground shaking evil laugh.

**Emerald Forest:** The feeling was the same but worse bringing Cris to his knees. Only Ray, Isis, Syra notice and went to his aid, the death stalker just ran passed them. Looked like its primary target was Pyrrah. As everyone was fighting the Legendary Grimm Ray was trying to get Cris on his feet. "Come on Cris get up everyone is fight we need to help them," Ray said with a worried look on his face. "It's that feeling again, I think something bad is going to happen," Cris choked out because the feeling was growing worse. A few seconds later they all heard a terrible screech and a roar. Then it came crashing through the trees a King Taijitu but this one was different it had two heads and one body, one head was white and the other was black. But it only got worse it also had the same markings and eyes as the Ursi, but this creature was never before seen, accompanying its new marks and eyes were a pair of wings and four legs. "What the fuck is that," Ray screamed. "No time for talk we must protect Cris," Syra said as she ran off to meet it halfway. No words came from either ones mouth they just jumped off to battle leaving Cris a few feet behind the battle. Ray bashes the ground and pillars of ice come out of his mace and freeze one of its legs. Syra jumps up and tries to stab it in the eye, but the white head quickly caught note of that and shot an acidic black bile like spit. Syra quickly raises her shield and gets knocked back by the force. **(Forgot to mention that Isis has a trident that doubles as a bolt action rifle, really couldn't find a way to bring it up) **Isis pole vaults using her trident and tries to use all her force and weight to impale the white head, trying to catch it off guard while it was still looking at Syra but the black head was quick to catch on and blew fire from its mouth. Leaving severe burns and knocks her to the ground, only having enough aura to heal herself. They were trying their all and not even landing a hit. "What am I doing? I'm just laying here helpless letting my friends risk their life." Cris said to himself with limitless amounts of anger. And with that he got up and all of the red markings on his suit were light up a bright red. He runs over to them so quick looks like he teleports over there and starts giving orders. "Isis use your rifle to shoot at its wings to make it unable to run away, Ray blast its legs with fire dust, Syra use your arrows from under your shield "how did yo- and cover me," He ordered and cutting Syra off mid-sentence. They just complied and started to open fire. He leaps and starts slicing up the large grimm. Starting with the eyes of the black head, he just ignores the Taijitu's attempts to retaliate. HE goes through fire and the bile like it's just air and water. Unable to continue the Taijitu just collapses, still very much alive but unable to move. "I don't know what the fuck you are or where you came from but never touch my friends again," he said plainly. He draws his blade and all of the bright red light goes to his blade he slashes and the King Taijitu disintegrates into black rose pedals. The light subsides and Cris returns to normal just as everyone else finish their fight with their rare grimm.

**The Dark Space: **HAHAHAHA he bellows a great and evil laugh. "I am more impressed that I am made that my prized creation is now gone," the gruff voice says with much pleasure. "This one has proven himself to be worth, but the now immediate problem is how to change the felling in his heart to pure darkness. The voice said and with a grin left on its face.

**Beacon Auditorium: "**Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren you have retrieved the white rook pieces, you will be known as team JNPR (Juniper) lead by Jaune Arc," announced professor Ozpin. Lead my applause then Jaune looking like an idiot. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, you will be known as team RWBY (Ruby) lead by Ruby Rose," announced Ozpin. Ruby was suffocated by one of Yang's hugs, and Weiss surprised and angry. "Cris, Ray Gale, Isis Everglade and Syra Nikos, you will be known as team CRIS lead by Cris" Ozpin finished off with. Ray patted him on the back Syra congratulated him and Isis hugged him and obviously blushed but once again Cris is too dense to notice but Syra caught on.

**A/N a little bit over 2K words my longest chapter sadly with me not having a lot of time I will have a minimum of 1 post a week hopefully more. Some stuff went down this chapter. And who is that gruff voice find out by sticking around. Review, Comment, Follow, Favorite. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N this chapter will probably be just them being is school. I will have to find a way to equally distribute the amount of action and them being them. Cause the genres are Adventure/Drama. Enjoy :) (Also I will try and improve my spacing. Big thanks to the Reiss steam group.)**

**Chapter 5: The First Day **

**CRIS's Dorm: **it was around 6 AM and Cris was up trying to get ready without his teammates find out his secret. Modifying his school uniform to administer his liquid dust. That Ozpin that had delivered not too long ago. He was all done getting ready around 7 AM.

Then he started to wake up Isis and Syra because he assumed that they would take forever to get ready because they are girls then he woke up Ray. His team all asked why he was already done. "Well I'm a leader now I gotta be ready at all times," an excuse that he pulled straight out of his ass.

Right before Isis took of her shirt she realized that Ray and Cris were still in the room. The girls mad eye contact and violently tossed them out. "How come no one had a problem when I took my pants off," Ray asked. "What are you talking about? Isis turned around with a scared look on her face and Syra ran to the bathroom," Cris replied.

What felt like an hour to them passed and Syra let them in. "What took you guys so long were out there for ages and I didn't even have a shirt on." Ray complained. "Oh, just changing and talking about stuff." Syra said with an odd tone in her voice also with a grin on the entire time. As Isis tries to hide her blush. "Now if you ladies are done gossiping can we head down to breakfast?" Ray said with his usual sarcastic tone.

**Cafeteria around 8:00 AM: **Before team CRIS could open the door Professor Ozpin stopped them and began to speak. "Many students have been asking team RWBY and JNPR's great feat in the Emerald Forest, I ask you that you keep your battle to yourself." Ozpin told them. Now as he makes direct contact with Cris's eyes "I fear an old enemy and an even darker one are involved," Ozpin said with great heed.

"Oh no," Cris thought to himself.

As our new team grabs there food and sits down with team RWBY and JNPR. Syra and Pyrrha instantly began with some input from Isis. Syra and Pyrrha are family so they knew each other well. Nora was telling some students about their battle with the Deathstalker. With Nora and here usual exaggerations, Ren was just there correcting her. The students looked confused not sure whose story to believe

"So how do you guys feel about being leaders you think Ozpin's choices were well made," Ray asked the new leaders. "I believe that all of Ozpin's choices are correct, but for leader it was either me or Syra, no offence to you or your fighting capabilities," Cris said and Ray forgot for a second that Cris was a total fanboy for Ozpin. "I don't know, as you guys saw I'm not the b- best fighter, I j- just I don't know. Jaune stuttered. "Well you did seems pretty leadery when you were calling out orders and it did work you guys are still alive so good enough in my opinion." Ray said trying to lift a layer of anxiety off Jaune's shoulders.

"Thanks" Jaune said with little enthusiasm.

"I believe we should start heading to class," Syra told everyone.

Everyone got up and started too headed to the hallways. "Well what's first class cap-y-tan," Ray said with his usual Rayness. "We have Grimm Studies with Professor Port, pretty sure we also have it with RWBY and JNPR," Cris said ignoring Ray's stupidity.

**Professor Port's Class 9:00 AM: **CRIS and JNPR arrived a few minutes before class started. The two teams wonder about the absence of RWBY but as the bell rang the four girls had barely made it on time. As the two teams remembered that Ruby wasn't good with many things which included directions.

As class bore on most of the students were occupying themselves. This manly consisted of chatting quietly and sleeping with the exception of Blake who was reading a book like always. "Ugh when do we do something that doesn't kill brain cells," Ray complained. "We don't have sparring until tomorrow. "fu- in the middle of Rays sentence the bell rings. Just as class finished he told the class to read the text book pages with his booming voice.

After a few more agonizing hours of classes the 3 teams headed down to the cafeteria for dinner.

"Thank god I never thought it would end, "Ray complained as he does.

"Oh, guys I'll meet up with you in a bit I need to drop of my books," Isis said

"I'll tag along I need to check up on something," Cris said as he walked up next to Isis. He was going because he was running exceptionally low on his dust. As he finished his sentence Syra shoots Isis a look that no one else catches, as Isis blushes a little.

**CRIS's Dorm 5:45 PM: ** Just as Cris opens the door to their room Isis trips over her left foot and falls. But before she hits the ground Cris puts his arm around the front of her waist. As she recovers from her fall she's only centimeters from Cris's face and she stares in to his bright ruby like eyes. She gets lost in them for a bit too long she snaps out of it as Cris says. "Are you okay," he said with a worried look on his face.

"Huh- oh yeah I'm fine, thanks," she said with an embarrassed tone. As she runs to her bag trying to hide her face which was as almost as red as his eyes. Cris taking this opportunity to quickly grab a vial or two and head to the bathroom. After a few minutes Cris leaves the bathroom to see that Isis was waiting for him.

"You didn't have to wait for me, it's pretty late and everyone's hungry. Cris said with a caring tone.

"Well I didn't want to leave you all alone after all you did save my life," she said playfully but an obvious excuse for her just to be with Cris. As she knew that Cris was far too dense to realize her true intentions.

They made their way down to the cafeteria to catch the rest of their friends. They got to know each other better mainly taking about their weapons and why they wanted to go to Beacon.

**Beacon Cafeteria 6:15 PM: **The rest of the gang was finishing up, so they have barely touched their food RWBY and JNPR was heading to their dorms and few minutes later Ray and Syra made their way to the dorms. Ray was happy because he could "smooth" talk Syra but she was just ignoring the creepy parts as Ray slowly headed towards the friend zone.

Cris and Isis ate there dinner continuing to make small talk. But on the inside Isis was ecstatic. They finished up and made their way to their dorm. "Well this was fun I feel like I got know you better," I guess I should know everyone more well on the team." Isis's felling died a bit seeing how it wasn't too genuine. The two head to the dorm to see Ray make a cheese line and get shot down by Syra. "They may not seem like it but they are good friends," Cris thought to himself. "Hey guys lights out we need to be up early for sparring tomorrow," he announced "LETS GET IT, we better give it our all," Ray yelled with excitement in his voice.

**A/N the clichés are real. So most people sneak in that he characters like each other but I'm making it spur obvious, once again the clichés are real. Fav, review and follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Chapter 6 WOOT I now have 2 followers thanks to them and ****AmbidextrousLion**** for helping me with my spacing. Check out her story Layer Of Ice and nag her to update it. and just the support from the other authors I know couldn't have done it without them. Enjoy chapter 6. :)**

**Chapter 6: An Old Family or An Old Foe**

**CRIS's Dorm 6:00 AM:**

Cris was up earlier than his team like the day before and he hoped to do so every day until he told his team of his dark secret and past. Around 6:15 Cris was done refilling and was ready to wake everyone up earlier because they had sparring with Professor Goodwitch. "Hey, Ray get up we need to be in class earlier today 'member," Cris whispered, trying not to wake the sleeping girls.

"Five more minutes mommy," Ray said, obviously being a idiot.

"Shut up and get up before you get kicked out shirtless again."

Ray quickly shot his eyes open and got up. Trying to prevent what had happened last time from happening again, he began running towards the bathroom attempting to get ready.

"That's what I thought," Cris said to himself, feeling satisfied with his victory. Cris was surprised that the girls woke up on their own and at the same time. Him being as dense as he is, girls were a mystery to him.

"Good morning," Syra said groggily.

"Hey Cris," Isis said just as unenthusiastically as Syra.

Cris started smiling at Isis; she started to feel a really fluffy feeling in her chest. but then realized that he was laughing at how ridiculous she looked with her bed head. She quickly got up and started to get ready for sparring as well as Syra.

Ray exited the bathroom being ready for sparring, but as Cris and he started to talk they felt someone staring at them. They both turned around at the same time to see Isis and Syra glaring at them. Cris and Ray walked out of the room. Knowing if the didn't they would be kicked out with force.

"Is this going to be a routine thing, us standing in the hallway every morning?" Ray complained as always.

"Well, we'll be here every morning unless they start to no mind you staring at them the whole time."

"What, me!?"

"Yes, you. I'm not the stereotypical horny little teenager, unlike you," Cris reminded him of his character.

The girls left the room a few minutes later. Team CRIS made their way down to the cafeteria. While walking through the halls, they met up with teams RWBY and JNPR. The three teams made idle chit chat on their way there.

**Cafeteria 7:30 AM:**

The whole gang got their food and made way to an empty table. Everyone especially RWBY was excited for sparring.

"So how is everyone feeling about sparring today?" Cris asked.

"You know, only super excited. I get to show off my baby and—" Ruby said ecstatically. Cris and everyone else stopped paying attention shortly after, because Ruby was going on a rant about fighting and weapons.

"So, how you feeling Jauney boy?" Ray asked. Jaune obviously looked like he was going to be sick.

"You know, just a bit nervous," Jaune said trying to mask his unease. Pyrrha looked at him with soft eyes and tried to relieve his uneasiness.

"So, how does the rest of team RWBY feeling?" Syra asked with a tone similar to Pyrrha. Everyone could see how they were related beyond their appearance.

"Fine," Blake said as monotonous as possible.

"Ready to see the competition and to come out on top," Weiss said with a very cocky tone.

"Well I'm ready to whoop some a—" Yang said being cut off by the bell telling everyone to head to their first class.

The teams headed to the auditorium not saying much. They were all ready to fight.

"I am sure you all know what is going to happen today," Goodwitch announced to the whole class. "Well for the few of you who don't know, you will be sparring with each other. Hunters and Huntresses must be ready to fight anyone and anything. Also, the team with the most wins by the end of the month will get a reward, the specifications of the reward will be explained once someone claims it," she continued, "First battle will be: the leader of team CRIS, Cris and Blake Belladonna of team RWBY. Would you two take the stage please"

Cris and Blake went to the center of the stage. Blake held Gambol Shroud in its sheathed state, and Cris put his mask on and a slightly wicked smile spread across his face. He could see through Blake's shadows with his mask, so he had a lot of confidence with his probability to win.

The match began. The two stared each other down and walked in a never ending loop. After a while Blake charged and took the initiating strike. Cris quickly drew most of his ninjato and blocked her attack. The monkey faunus went on the offensive and flurry of quick attacks Blake barely able to block them as they chipped away at her aura. She hit Cris with the hilt of her sword in his unarmed arm and knocked him off balance. Raven haired girl didn't take the chance and back flipped away from him.

Cris regained his footing and saw the cat faunus take a deep breath and started to run around him. Leaving her shadowy after-images behind trying to confuse him to find a blind spot. This mirages didn't affect him he quickly found the original and used the hilt of his sword and hit her in the thigh And backed off, she looked at him and he said.

"your little tricks don't affect me," He said cockily as he re-adjusted his mask telling her his ace in the hole. The two faunus charged each other and clashed swords, though not customary to their blades they attacked each other in a sword fight. They meet blades countless times while they used an assortment of acrobatics. Because they were of the most nimble species of faunus.

The cat soon slipped up and Cris to the opportunity to hilt her in the wrist to disarm her and then kicked her foot off balance. He raised his red blade and put it up to her neck. It was over. As they walked off Cris was wondering why Blake didn't use her all of her strength. She never used Gambol Shroud in its katana form or her full speed. After that he just knew once they fight each other again it would be a totally different game.

There was only enough time for one more fight and it was between Weiss and Sky Lark. It was going to be a short fight. When the two were ready to fight Sky pounced on her. Weiss easily deflected it with her glyphs. The entire time Ruby was giving unneeded and unwanted tips. The snowy haired girl obviously looked ticked off at her loud mouthed young leader.

Weiss easily beat Sky and quickly ran off fuming with anger at Ruby. As the rest of the teams headed to lunch, Ruby ran after Weis. A few moments later in the hallway their friends heard Weiss blow up in her face. Ruby ran past everyone and headed to the dorms as Weiss just headed to lunch like everyone else.

**Cafeteria 12:00 PM:**

Everyone, with the exception of Ruby, was eating lunch. They felt some worry for the energetic girl, but they knew that she was tough. They all thought of the day she beheaded a Nevermore. Ray cracked one of terrible jokes and in the middle of everybody laughing, Cris felt a sharp pain in his head and his markings slightly turned red. On and off like a beacon.

"Cris, are you okay?" Isis asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry," Cris reassured. Cris looked around and in a far corner he saw a pair of glowing red eyes. They stared at him like they were calling him. Soon after, they floated outside the doors. Cris got up and ran towards them. Just outside he looked around and out of the shadows a faunus wearing a White Fang uniform materialized.

"Hello fellow brother," the faunus said.

"I have no association with the White Fang. I regret ever considering you or any of the current White Fang members as brothers," Cris said with an angry tone.

"Now, now, that's no way to talk. Not if you don't want your little friends to get hurt," the faunus said with a fake hurt voice. A shadow was in his hand, forming Cris's team and friends.

"Are you threatening me?" Cris said, with his anger growing.

"Don't think of it as a threat, but as an offer you can't refuse," the grunt laughed at his own joke.

"How come you have contacted me now? It's been months since I've left the White Fang," Cris growled. He was so angry it was almost blinding, wanting to behead the grunt there.

"Thanks to an ancient being, the White Fang has a new found power. We now have a greater use for you and your unrefined powers," the shadow walker said as he manipulated some shadows.

"Well, you can tell your boss to go f—" Cris's sentence cut off by the sound of the bell.

Just as the bell rung Cris's brother disappeared into the shadows.

The rest of his friends made it outside. Seeing Cris, they walked over to him.

"Are you really okay," Isis asked with intense worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a slight headache. Let's just get to Ooblecks class," the faunus boy said trying to hide his anger.

**Professor Ooblecks Class 12:45**:

Oobleck was talking too fast for many to understand, but that wasn't what Cris was worried about. He was worried about his team, and what would happen if he didn't comply; he wondered just how powerful they are; and he wonder this ancient being the grunt was talking about was.

He just couldn't get the faunus's eyes out of his head; the irises were pitch black. As well as many other questions, like who was this ancient being and how did he grant the White Fang the power to manipulate the shadows. The evil organization was getting to him, he was constantly looking in dark corners wondering if the White Fang was always watching.

"Hey Cris, class is over. What's wrong?" Ray said with worry in his voice. When Cris didn't responder he added, "Let's go, you've been staring off into space with a worried look on your face."

"I'm fine, just day dreaming," the monkey faunus lied.

**CRIS's Dorm 6:00PM:**

Everyone was either reading for their Grimm studies or studying for classes in general. Cris was smart, and he was done in a matter of minutes. Now he was just lying on his bed staring at the roof, simulating scenarios when the White Fang attacked him and his team.

No one asked him if he was fine anymore, because he was acting strange the whole day. Right around when he was about to doze off did the searing pain he had at lunch come back. He felt a need to go to the main entrance of beacon.

"Guys, I'm going for a walk to clear my head. Be back in a minute," Cris said, trying to hide the pain.

Everyone just gave a nod. Cris just made his way out of the dorm and to the courtyard just outside the main entrance. "I see that my gaze has worked the mechanism in your mind and summoned you here," the same faunus from the morning said with a grin on his face.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" the angered boy said, ridding himself of his usual composure.

"'Member the mad scientist who made you what you are now? He now wants you back by tomorrow, so we will meet you in the ruins in the emerald forest by 8 pm, or your little clique will meet their maker," he said plainly.

Cris said nothing, and showed no emotion. He made eye contact with the other faunus and walked away. The White Fang Grunt just stared for a while, then he dissipated.

**A/N a longer chapter but fun to write. Thanks again to ****AmbidextrousLion**** for helping me with my spacing and editing. Check out her story Layer of Ice and nag her to update it. It's amazing so send pm's and spam her. (Please don't ****—****AmbidextrousLion) hopefully you guys like it, woot 2 followers and almost 200 views. REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW. Bye :) (She edits this through google drive ignore her) :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hopefully you guys spammed ****AmbidextrousLion and enjoyed her story. Chapter 7 ooooh man you don't know how long I've wanted to write chapter 7. You've a long to see what happens and I apologize. I just don't have time and I also want it to be the best it can be. ENJOY :) **

**Chapter 7: Twisted **

By the time Cris got back from his encounter with the shadow walker everyone on his team was asleep. Cris just lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, he couldn't sleep after what he just heard. He kept hearing the faunus's threats in his head over and over again. Every time he closed his eyes he saw that evil pitch black gaze.

**Team CRIS's Dorm 8:00 AM (12 hours until deadline):**

Cris and his team were about to leave for breakfast, his team was continuing a conversation they had the day before. Cris not adding much, his mind still torn on what his decision would be.

Leave Beacon to return to the White Fang and lead a life of crime and leave his team with certain safety, or ignore the White Fang's call and live a life being hunted and the safety of his team uncertain.

"Yo Cris what's up are you not coming to breakfast?" Ray asked sarcastically.

"Yeah sorry, I've just been having some things on my mind, being a leader and all isn't very good for my stress levels," the faunus lied. Not wanting to get his friends involved in a matter he should have finished a long time ago.

**Cafeteria 8:30 AM (11 and a half hours until deadline): **

It was about halfway through breakfast and Cris hasn't said much and has just been picking at his food. Cris was cracking, like he was going insane the only thing he could hear were the White Fangs calls and threats they were just playing over and over again in his head. And every other thought was that faunus's evil gaze from what used to be eyes of a person.

Bell rang and everyone got up to head to their first class of the day, for CRIS and RWBY it was math. Just a little while after they started to head to class Cris felt a sharp pain the back of his head and he fell to his knees.

No one noticed except for Isis. She ran to his side telling the rest of them to head on without them. They all had worry in their faces even the ice queen, Weiss. They gave a replying nod and went on their way.

"Cris are you ok, you've been acting weird for a few days, and now this?" the shadow colored haired girl asked.

"I'm fine, it's nothing, head on without me and go to class," Cris struggled to say with the searing pain in his head.

"Cris if you're not fine you can just tell me, not as a teammate but as a friend, you're our leader you need to be at your finest not just for your sake, but for us too, you are the brain and we are the body so use us," Isis said trying to knock some sense into him while trying to comfort him.

"Isis, you guys mean the world to me not just you guys but JNPR and RWBY too, I don't know what I would do if you guys got hurt because of me, there's something I gotta do by myself, so trust me and go, I'm going to head to the infirmary, now go to class," he said trying to reassure his female partner.

He was about to knock on the door of the infirmary but then he heard a gruff voice and the pain doubled causing him to fall on all fours.

"Come to me, I can give you the power to protect your friends, now come, come to the White Fang and you will see." the Gruff voice told Cris.

The pain suddenly stop as a whole, he was feeling fine. Instead of going inside he just ditched class and headed to the roof to clear his head and to really decide to what he was going to do.

**12:00 (8 hours until deadline): **

"Hey where's Cris?" Ruby asked for her faunus friend. In her usual cheerful voice.

"I don't know, I'm worried he's been acting weird lately," Syra said. Everyone knew it was serious when the usually silent girl said something about it.

"Ight I'm going to check the infirmary then the dorm, see you guys at lunch," Ray told his friends. they all gave him an affirmative nod.

**CRIS's Dorm 12:15: **

"Professor Ozpin?" the boy asked.

"Ah, Mr. Gale have by any chance seen Cris," the older man asked.

"No, he's been gone the whole day I'm actually looking for him now," he responded to the headmaster.

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you or your team, but it seems that the White Fang might be after Cris,"

"WHAT!?, like the terrorist group that bombs dust shops and freighters, that White Fang?" Ray asked Ozpin.

"It seems so, I don't know the specifics but I will look into it more just head to lunch young man," Ozpin said not losing his composure.

**Cafeteria 12:30: **

"What the White Fang!?" Blake yelled, but soon sat down and calmed herself not wanting everyone to find out her own little secret.

"I can't say that that doesn't surprise, we don't know much about him now do we," said the ice princess

"Well we don't know much about each other, we kinda just talk about what's going on in school," added Jaune

"We gotta find him and see if he's ok." Isis told her friends.

"That's a no can do, Ozpin has the staff looking for him and is not letting us help, I think it might be something serious," Ray said keeping his voice down.

'That's even more of a reason to try and find him!" the long haired girl yelled, trying to persuade her friends. But the look on their faces weren't reassuring Isis.

"If he's not back by the end of our last class I'm going to go look for him anyone who wants to help meet me at our dorm at six," Isis said with slight anger.

**6:00 PM (2 hours until deadline): **

"So you guys came to your sensesdecided to come and help me,"

"I don't know about my silent friend over here, I don't know what I would do without my best friend," Ray said with his usual humor. Syra lightly punched Ray in the arm.

"He's our friend and our leader, and no one gets left behind or forgotten," said the flame haired girl.

Nearly two hours have gone by and the remainder of team CRIS hasn't seen a trace of their leader. They have checked all of the campus and Isis is about to check parts of the Emerald Forest.

**7:45 PM (15 minutes before deadline): **The Beacon staff and rest team CRIS has checked anywhere humanly possible, where Cris could be. Cris was in a spot only a monkey faunus or someone with the same abilities could reach.

Cris was sitting on a ledge with his feet dangling precariously of the edge.

"Do or die time," Cris said to himself with a serious tone. Cris stands up and jumps off the ledge, a few feet before he lands on the ground he closes his eyes and focuses and his markings shine a bright red, he lands and makes a small crater causing a loud crashing noise.

Cris starts sprinting towards the cliffs over the Emerald forest. As he was about to jump. he felt a presence; he turned around to see Isis, knowing that his dismount off the ledge wasn't very subtle.

"Cris where have you been we've been looking everywhere for you," Isis asked through her breathless pants.

"Go back to the dorms Isis this is something I must do alone," Cris told her in a stern voice.

"Ozpin told us everything, we can fight the White fang together as a team, we can help," his long haired companion tried to persuade him.

"NO! he yelled, he didn't tell you everything, he didn't tell you what I am," the faunus said. As he voice lowing as he spoke.

"If you try to stop me I will use force, so please just turn back, please don't make me do this," Cris said as his voice grew.

Cris drew his sword to show her that he was serious, a few moments later Isis drew he trident rifle, Aquarius. Cris with his lightning like speed ran and kneed her in the stomach as they made eye contact tears fell from Cris's eyes. He quickly turned and hit her in the back of the head with the stock part of his sheath.

He gently set down her unconscious body on the ground and used her scroll to contact the rest of the team to collect her, without a trace and make to the Emerald Forest.

**Ruins in Emerald Forest 8:05 (5 minutes after deadline):**

"Umbra, it's past the deadline we should pay his friends a visit," one of the White Fang grunts said.

"Patients, Sezen, he will come the shadow tell me so, I can feel it," replied Umbra.

Cris jumped out from the branches and landed in front of the faunus that had originally contacted him.

"Ah, as i said he has arrived," said Umbra. Cris just glared at the two.

"Oh, where are my manners, I am Umbra, I lead the Shadow Walker division of the White Fang, and this is my second in command Sezen.

"Fuck your formalities, what do you want with me," demanded Cris.

"As I expected you're not too eager to rejoin our cause, but don't worry we can be _very _persuasive." the shadow walker said with much emphasis on the "very". "We?" Cris asked.

As Cris finished asking, Umbra teleported in a shadowy mist behind Cris and with the palm of his hand he hit him in the head. Cris staggered forward only able to just see past his feet. While Cris stumbled around, multiple shadow walkers appeared from the darkness with stun rods and they jabbed Cris multiple times in the chest until he was unconscious.

**White Fang research facility: **

Cris awoke only in shorts and his liquid dust dispenser. He was behind a pane of glass and on the other side was a big open room. He just hung there for a few minutes until a man in his late 60's enter the room.

Cris saw the man and rage enters his mind he could only see him over this man's dead body.

"I see you are happy to see me again," the mad scientist with a smile. Cris starts yelling and cursing at the top of his lungs but the madman could hear them the glass pane was also soundproof. Cris soon stop after realizing.

"After losing you we've had quite a bit of set back until, we met an _old_ ally this _man_, you could say that he is a legend," the scientist said being very vague.

"With the knowledge he provided I have made a stronger version of what's going through your veins at the moment.

"And now that you have returned we can now test it, do not worry I am fairly certain that this will work, and with this you will be completely under our control, so I guess that's a big deal," the old man said with an evil laugh.

He pressed a button on the wall and the liquid from the tubes that are attached to Cris turned from a its normal dark red to a purple.

Cris let out many grunts of pain as well as his veins and the red streaks in his hair flicker from its lit up red to normal. As it stopped Cris calmed down but he slowly felt like he was in a trance like his subconscious was being suppressed.

The bindings around his arms and legs were released, he landed on his knees feeling like he was a new person, but it wasn't him now he was merely a White Fang pawn.

"What will you have me do, sir," Cris asked.

"A scouting party has spotted your _friends_, I would like for you to dispose of them," The madman said with an evil grin.

"As you wish, master," Cris said like a lifeless drone.

**Dark Space: **

"Yes, everything is going according to plan, that foolish mutt injected the serum in the boy, now he may seem like he obeys the White Fang but he obeys me and me only, soon I will rise and the master will return, then man will to the void," the gruff voice said very confident about his plan. .

**Emerald Forest: **

"The doctor said that they should come by here at any moment, we have one job and one job only, so no funny business," Cris said in a stern voice to the soldiers. They waited there for a few minutes until Cris started to feel uneasy and started to hear things.

"Come listen to me, do not listen to these White Fang dogs, now listen to me, slaughter these insolent little mutts and become my key in this world," the gruff voice told Cris.

Cris fell to his knees screaming in pain holding his head. all of the faunus just stared at him. He stood up and his markings were glowing brighter than it has before. Cris just stared at them with blood thirst.

They started to back up, to the soldiers he just teleported behind them, but many of them fell to the ground without heads. The White Fang pawns just scattered and started to run in all directions. With an evil cackle Cris just picked them off one by one severing limb after limb each with an ear piercing laugh.

Now dowsed in the blood of many men and women he grabs the last person and slowly decapitates him, enjoying his screams of pain. Now standing over the lifeless bodies and limbs of the White Fang soldiers, he now just waits for his friends.

**Cris's subconscious: **

"Oh my god! What have done i just slaughtered these misguided people, I need to wake up," Cris told himself.

"Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" he screamed to himself worried at what he will do to his friends.

**Emerald Forest: **

Cris just laid in wait confident his _friends _will show up, and not too long after he killed everyone from the trees his friends jumped down to see what he had done.

"Cris, What the hell did you do?" Ray said shocked.

"What does it look like I did," Cris responded. But his voices had a and echo of a deep voice.

"Cris just calm down and drop Wilt and Blush, and lets go back to Beacon and get you sorted out" Isis said trying to persuade him.

"That's a no can do Rapunzel, you're going to die here today," Cris said as he made fun of Isis's abnormally long hair.

"As of now you're all dead men walking, so who's going first or are you going all at once?" Cris said in a cocky tone.

**Dark Space: **

"Yes, now he will prove himself and become the harbinger of a new era, an era where man no longer rules Remnant, an era where the master will finally return!" announced the gruff voice.

**Emerald Forest: **

"Cris please, we all don't want to do things we will all regret, putting your weapon down would be the wisest thing to do," Syra finally spoke.

"ENOUGH, if you wont make the first move then I will," Cris said with a grim voice, and his voice still has the echo.

And without hesitation he dashes towards Ray and knocked Dust Wrath out of his hands and slashes him across the chest. Before and more damage could be done Ray jumps back. Isis with tears on her eyes looks at Cris's soulless eyes and fires her rifle, because of Cris's new found power they were just deflecting off his aura,

Now with a crazy smile he dashes at Isis but Syra dives in the way and with her shield blocks his attack. The brainwashed faunus just pounds away at her shield and knocks it out of her hands and lets out an evil laugh while he impales her in the stomach.

"NOOOOOOOOO!, YOU,YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ray yells at the top of his lungs. The enraged teen charges Cris. Cris just deflects all of his attacks and in a spin move slashes his thighs and knees him in the face as he falls to his knees knocking im out cold.

"though he would be a bigger challenge," Cris scoffed. "Well two down one to go," he said with a laugh. Isis now trembling at the sight of her friends being defeated, also that the fact that she lost someone important to her.

The monkey boy fires Blush and knocks Aquarius from her grasp. Cris runs around circling her with his intense speed. inflicting small amounts of damage as he toys with his last victim. Now as she sits up against a tree, Cris comes in to deal the finishing blow.

**Cris's subconscious: **

"No, no, no, come on , wake up, wake up, WAKE UUUUUUUUUUP!"

**Emerald Forest: **

Something clicks in Cris's head and he snaps out of it, his mask falls off and Isis sees his eyes go from a soulless pitch black back to its normal red. His arm falls limps from mid-swing

"I'm sorry," Cris whispers as shower of tears falls from his face before he faints.

**A/N So…. Sorry it took so long to update this I don't have a lot of time, and i want it to be the best it can be. So chapters will be up when they're up (It really pains me more) and a special thanks to whoever help me edit this. FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW. :)**


End file.
